A Little Of Gratitude ?
by lauryne1225
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir un fils. Comment pouvait-il autant lui ressembler alors qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Mais pourquoi l'avoir cherché, pourquoi vouloir suivre les traces de la personne qui a été la plus absenta dans sa vie. Qu'est ce que Maxime recherchait en son père ? De la reconnaissance ?


**BONJOUR LES GENS !**

 **Alors voilà je vous présente cette première fiction sur Uncharted ! Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris sur période moderne, il me faut donc abandonner les calèches, les épées et les lames d'Assassins pour saluer l'univers que j'adore d'Uncharted. Pour donc comprendre la fiction, il faut savoir que j'introduis un OC nommé Maxime Drake, Alberts de naissance. Vous vous doutez à qui il est lié x3, ou peut-être pas héhé. Bref la relation des parents du jeune garçon de seize ans remonte à il y a seize ans, vous commencer à comprendre ? Aller j'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture x3**

* * *

 _-Maman ?_

 _Miriam se tourna vers le petit blond aux yeux bleus qui réclamait son attention. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et l'assit sur la table. Balançant ses pieds dans le vide, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère._

 _-Il est où mon Papa ?_

 _Elle se racla la gorge et caressa la joue à la peau douce de son fils._

 _-Ton Papa est parti à l'aventure._

 _-Il va revenir ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas Maxime._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Nous ne faisons plus partie de sa vie. Il est loin maintenant et a surement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un petit garçon._

 _Maxime se mit debout sur la table, pour être plus grand que Miriam._

 _-Je ne suis pas petit !_

 _-Oh que si ! Rigola la femme._

 _Elle l'attrapa et le chatouilla tout en tombant dans le canapé. Maxime ne verrait jamais son père, elle ne voulait pas. Mais le destin n'est pas forcément du même avis._

* * *

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, ouverte pour faire entrer la fraicheur, Maxime restait distrait. Nadine, au volant discutait avec Rafe qui exposait les plans de ce soir, mission assez simple. Ils avaient juste à récupérer aux enchères la croix d'Avery, le rôle de Maxime était de la voler s'ils ne gagnaient pas l'enchère. La conductrice accélérant, Drake referma la fenêtre et se pencha vers le dossier de Rafe.

-Qui sera là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Des personnes riches et haut placées, et surement quelques chasseurs de trésor. Répondit le brun.

-Il est possible que mon Pè…

Agacé, Adler posa ses documents et sortit le pistolet de sa poche pour le mettre dans la boite à gants.

-Je n'en sais rien Maxime. Dit-il sèchement.

Il retomba dans son siège et reprit sa mine boudeuse. Le regard suivant la route, le blond sortit une vieille photo, dessus une blonde, Miriam Alberts, sa mère, à ses côté un homme brun assez grand, Nathan Drake, son père. C'est la seule photo qu'il a d'eux ensemble, et la seule de son père par la même occasion. Il l'avait trouvé au fond d'un tiroir dans la chambre de sa mère. Après un bref sourire, l'adolescent la rangea et observa le sac à côté, quelques armes au besoin. La route était longue et il commençait à avoir faim, il sortit alors un sandwich que lui avait gentiment fait Danna, la femme de Rafe. Il aimait bien Danna, bien plus que son mari qui pouvait être à la limite de l'associable avec lui. C'était donc toujours agréable de parler avec de ses histoires, autant les siennes que celle de la femme qui avait eu un passé de plus dur.

C'est en début de soirée qu'ils arrivèrent, habillés élégamment, Rafe avait passé un de ses costards au jeune garçon. Observant les lieux, Max analysa le périmètre, il se plaça derrière une poutre en marbre, de là, s'il voyait quelque chose de suspect, il pouvait facilement prévenir ses coéquipiers. C'est donc une canette de Coca dans les mains et adossés qu'il observa la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et à la moustache finement taillée discutait avec Nadine. Il porta son attention sur la conversation.

-Alors quand est-ce que tu vas me présenter ton fameux partenaire ? Drake ?

Doucement, le blond se rapprocha des deux.

-En fait, c'est mon ex-partenaire. Non ça fait, un petit moment que je roule en solo maintenant, Drake est hors circuit.

-Oh… Alors il est mort ?

-Non, disons qu'il a pris sa retraite. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était rangé et venait de se marier.

Max allait rejoindre la brune pour n'importe quel prétexte, mais le regard noir de Rafe qui arrivait le défila et il reprit sa place. Rafe l'agaçait, il le prenait plus comme un esclave qu'un coéquipier, mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il se rebellait, en un claquement doigt, le voilà mort. Il attendit sagement jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Rafe pointé du doigt l'homme. Rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par Nadine, l'homme s'éloigna. Il connaissait un Drake, qu'est-ce que cela ferait si Max allait se renseigner. Mélangé à la foule, il comprit vite que l'homme parlait à une autre personne grâce à une oreillette. Il ne put saisir la conversation, puis les enchères commencèrent. Rafe et l'homme enchérirent un peu plus chaque seconde, puis l'un lâcha l'affaire, et un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun. Maxime retourna du côté de Nadine, mais celle-ci s'éclipsa par une porte. Intrigué, il se décida à la suivre, il pénétra alors dans un couloir à peine illuminé. Il s'enfonça dedans lorsqu'il entendit des cris de terreur, puis de soulagement. Il se mordit la lèvre et continua sa route, entendant les pas de sa coéquipière, il jugea d'instinct qu'elle se dirigeait vers une des bibliothèques de la grande demeure. Arrivé dans un grand corridor, il se planqua dans un coin et aperçut Nadine discutait avec un homme assez grand et aux cheveux bruns. Max cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas, c'était l'homme sur la photo, Nathan Drake. Il se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il sortit de sa cachette, les bruits de combats parvinrent à ses oreilles. Nadine avait plaqué Nathan contre un meuble. Qui devait-il aider ? Son Père qui ne le connaît pas ou sa coéquipière ? Sa Mère ne lui avait-elle pas inculqué que la famille était le plus important ? Il prit un livre au sol et le lança sur Nadine qui tomba au sol, totalement sonnée.

-Ouch ! Elle est farouche celle-là. Se plaignit le brun.

Il se releva et observa le garçon.

-Merci, gamin. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Et qui t'es ?

-Maxime Alberts Drake.

Des pas retentirent dans les couloirs alors que Nathan regardait Max avec un air ahuri. Léger sourire aux lèvres, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina vers la fenêtre.

-Promis, je t'explique après !

Ils grimpèrent sur le toit et se dirigèrent vers la cour, mais des balles vinrent frôler Maxime.

-Couche-toi !

Allongé au sol, il chercha son arme qu'il avait réussi à cacher pour rentrer. L'adolescent la chargea et tira sur les gardes. À côté, Nathan faisait signe à un homme également vêtu en costard. Les tirs calmés, il se redressa et entraina le blond vers le bord du toit.

-Donne-moi ton arme !

Il obéit et emboita le chemin vers la sortie de la demeure. Nate le couvrant, il aperçut une voiture s'arrêter devant eux, à l'intérieur l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Rentre dedans ! Ordonna Nathan.

Max prit place à l'arrière à côté d'un homme qui semblait être celui qui faisait signe à Nate. Les cheveux en arrière et quelques cicatrices sur le visage, il avait une certaine ressemblance avec Nathan. Ce-dernier installé, ils démarrèrent au quart de tour. Quand ils eurent quitté la propriété, Max se retourna et constata que les vitres avait été touché.

-Oh bordel ! C'était génial ! S'exclama le blond.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent, le dévisageant de haut en bas. L'air innocent il se réinstalla dans le siège.

-Nate, c'est qui ce gamin ?

-Je…Hum… Maxime, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Répondit-il.

-Qui sont tes parents ?

-Je suis né sous le nom de ma mère, Miriam Alberts, mais mon père est un Drake.

-Nathan ? Interpela le brun.

-Non… Il y a forcément une erreur, Miriam m'a quitté il y a des années.

-Et c'est pas moi en taule qui a pu mettre une femme enceinte.

-Je… J'ai cette photo de Maman et de mon Père…

Maxime tendit la photo à Drake qui la prit et l'observa attentivement. Il se passa la main sur le visage et souffla profondément.

-Oh putain…

* * *

-Attend Maxime… Tu es en train de me dire que Miriam m'aurait caché sa grossesse et m'aurait quitté à cause de ça ?

Assis sur le canapé, Max se leva, et fit face à son « Père ». Ils étaient la même taille et se ressemblaient, à la différence près qu'il était blond et Nate brun. Ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes et le voyage jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel avait été horriblement silencieux.

-Elle avait peur que tu la laisse seule avec moi, trop aveuglé par tes trésors. Elle voulait me protéger et se protéger.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Nate, s'enquit Sullivan. A l'époque tu n'avais qu'une phrase à la bouche, « partir à l'aventure ».

Il s'affala dans un fauteuil et but un verre de rhum cul sec, il s'apprêtait à en prendre un nouveau mais Sam lui retira la bouteille des mains. Il souffla et claqua ses cuisses avant de reporter son attention sur Max.

-Donc… Tu es mon fils ?

-Ouai.

-Et qu'est devenue ta mère ?

-Elle est morte il y a deux ans d'un cancer.

Il retomba au fond des coussins regardant le plafond avec désespoir. Maxime observa Nathan, il était comme sur la photo, avec des rides et quelques petites cicatrices en plus. Il comprenait sa situation, il était marié, peut-être père d'un autre enfant, et lui arrivait comme ça.

-Bon, Max ? Commença Samuel pour briser le silence. On peut savoir ce que tu fou là ? Tu ne devrais pas être gentiment chez toi à jouer au jeu vidéo comme tous les ados ?

-J'travaille pour Rafe.

Sans surprise, le blond constata la tête déconfite des trois hommes.

-Enfin plus maintenant, vu ce que j'ai fait à Nadine… Tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

Mais visiblement l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.

-Écoute, le mieux, c'est que tu rentres chez toi et que tu reviennes plus tard pour…

-Sam ! Gronda Nate.

-Quoi ?! On ne va pas garder ce gosse ! Si ça se trouve c'est un espion !

-Ça suffit ! Maxime, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je veux dire… Tu débarques comme ça, alors que je commence à avoir une famille…

Il s'avança en passant la main derrière sa nuque. Il comprenait la situation de Nate, mais il aurait pensé qu'il lui témoignerait un peu plus, d'affection ? C'est son fils tout de même.

-Laissez-moi vous aidez à trouver le trésor d'Avery. Sam ? Tu as la croix, non ?

Sam sortit la croix d'un sac et la posa sur la table, il ne faisait pas confiance à ce gamin. Comment faire confiance à un adolescent sortit de nulle part, ou presque, qui prétendait être le fils de son frère, son neveu bordel. Il s'assit sur une chaise et sortit un marteau. Il s'apprêta à détruire l'objet mais il retint son geste, regardant les trois autres hommes.

-J'espère que je n'irai pas en enfer.

Et la partie métallique s'abattit sur le bois, devenu fragile avec le temps, qui se brisa aussitôt et il sortit un parchemin, marqué à la cire de l'emblème d'Avery, une tête de mort. Il l'ouvrit et déroula le papier, dessus un dessin, deux épées, tous autours des écritures latines et des chiffres. Sam lut les inscriptions et Nate s'empressa de traduire.

-« Aujourd'hui rejoint moi au Paradis ».

-C'est ce que Jesus a dit à Saint Dismas sur la croix… Et ces chiffres, là, qu'est que vous en pensez ?

-Ce sont des dates. Affirma Maxime. L'année de naissance d'Avery, 1659 et de mort, 1699.

-Très bien petit génie, on a l'année de sa naissance, de sa mort et rejoint moi au Paradis. Et ensuite ? Dit Sam, sur un ton des plus agacé par la présence du blondinet.

-Il faut trouver sa tombe, vieillard. Fit-il en pointant du doigt la feuille, le narguant du regard.

Samuel retomba dans sa chaise après avoir quitté le regard du jeune et aperçu les expressions approbatrices sur le visage de ses deux camarades.

-Sa tombe se trouve à la cathédrale Saint Dismas. Continua Nathan.

-Rafe n'est pas déjà sur le coup ? Demanda Sully.

-Si, il a cherché partout, en vain. Acquiesça Max.

-Oui, mais que la cathédrale. Vous voyez ces symboles, on les trouve sur les anciennes pierres tombales écossaises. Tenez, regardez.

Nate sortit une petite carte et commença à présenter les lieux.

-L'agencement est très inhabituel. Là c'est la cathédrale, mais le cimetière, lui est excentré.

-Rafe cherche au mauvais endroit depuis le début. Sourit le blond.

-Alors en route vers l'Ecosse. S'enthousiasma Sam.

Mais l'ainé calma l'ambiance, il posa son verre et pris la parole.

-Rafe sait que vous allez venir, surtout toi Max, il a tout une armée derrière lui.

-On s'en occupera là-bas Sully. Le plus gros trésor pirate nous attend.

-J'croyais que c'était pour sauver Sam ?

-Aussi, on va faire les deux en même temps.

-Comment Elena peut-être d'accord avec ça.

Elena ? Maxime en déduisit que c'était la femme de Nate, sa belle-mère. Au visage inexpressif de son père, Sully et lui comprirent que cette dernière n'était pas au courant. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer sur le sujet sous le regard impuissant du blondinet.

-On va tous aller chercher ce trésor et c'est tout. Finit Nate.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescent, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Max, tu nous suis ?

-Bien sûr !

* * *

 **Reuh ! J'espère que vous appréciez ce premier chapitre ! Je précise que Danna appartient à Mai-Lee et que je lui bien demandé la permission de l'utiliser dans ma fic', d'ailleurs si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la gente dame, passé voir sa fiction Denied :3 ! Physiquement, Maxime ressemble plus à Max RIEMELT un acteur Allemand qui a joué dans un film que j'adore** _ **Napola.**_

 **Bref je vous dis à plus pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
